


Movie Date

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: It's Taeyong's birthday and Yuta suggested that they should have a movie date to celebrate.





	Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to greet my Yutae dad,Taeyong, a happy happy birthday!  
> Love you Daddy Taeyongie! You deserve all the love in this world!
> 
> Also, this fic is a birthday special for him. As for advance celebration of his birthday, we watched a Horror movie last night and that's how I got that fic idea. Hahaha. I'm Taeyong here. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Taeyong woke up feeling great, not only because it's his birthday, but also when he felt his boyfriend's arms wrapped on his waist. He turned his head back to watch his sleeping Yuta, snuggling onto him with his mouth wide open and drool tracing his chin. Taeyong loves to see him like this; perfectly imperfect.

He shifted his body to his right carefully to prevent him from waking up. He leaned his head, gave a chaste kiss on his forehead and carried his slightly heavy head to his chest. Taeyong never felt so good waking up like this everyday. Having Nakamoto Yuta in his life is the best gift he ever had.

 

 

After a few minutes of stroking his lover's hair and admiring his beauty, Yuta's eyes opened accompanied with the brighter than the sun smile. "Hmm... Good morning Yongie! Happy birthday!" Yuta reached his lover's lips just to give him his morning kiss. Even though they still have morning breaths, Taeyong loves the taste of it.

"Good morning too, love. Thank you." Taeyong replied, his mind is on cloud nine.

"So.. where do you want to go today? I'm off.. well, I requested it just to spend your birthday." Yuta buried his head on his boyfriend's chest and he can hear his heart beats so loud. It's his most favorite sound after his snores.

"Maybe we can watch movies and go out for a walk? What can you say?" Taeyong suggested and Yuta looked up. "It's good. There's this new movie that I want to watch with you."

Taeyong sniffed Yuta's hair and brushed it from his forehead. "Really? What's the title?"

"Hereditary." Yuta smirked.

"Isn't that a horror one?"

"Uh...not really. It's just a.. historical drama.. but it's good." Yuta lied and felt thankful that Taeyong is somehow convinced.

"Okay, lets watch that."

 

 

 

Since it's Taeyong's birthday, Yuta is the one who paid for the tickets and popcorns. They settled in the middle row, a few minutes to go before the movie starts. 

"Here." Yuta gave Taeyong the bucket of popcorn. "Thanks."

"Yukkuri.." 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you sure this is a historical drama?" Yuta wanted to laugh but his plan shouldn't get detroyed by a snicker. "Yeah.. why?" 

"Why does it sounds so... weird?" Taeyong looked from his left to right and only few people were watching it. If he counted right, maybe it's seven including them.

"Yongie.. relax. We're here to enjoy." Yuta said as he reached for his boyfriend's hand. He intertwined it with his and Taeyong seems to calm down a little. 

 

...Not until the scene where the girl was beheaded, Taeyong instantly screamed. 

"AAAAAAHHHHH" Yuta watches his boyfriend stood up from his seat and glare at him. 

"YOU TOLD ME THAT WE'RE WATCHING A HISTORICAL DRAMA!" Taeyong was all furious and red. Yuta reached for his hands again, trying to calm him down. 

"Okay.. I'm sorry Yongie.. I tricked you. But I want to watch horror movies with you." Yuta explained, "If you're scared enough, you can just snuggle on my chest and don't look at the screen. Is that okay, Yongie?" And little by little, Taeyong was finally convinced. 

 

 

When the protagonist was being chased by the possessed woman, Taeyong clenched his hands on Yuta's shirt. Yuta let out a chuckle and kissed his scared boyfriend on his forehead. "It's okay, Yongie. It's just a movie." 

"But.. but.. it might haunt me at night.." Taeyong clenched tighter and Yuta let out another laugh. "Yongie.. I'm actually living with you and even sleeping beside you. No one's gonna chase you with me at home." Taeyong was again convinced and took a peek to the screen. Well.. bad decision, the possessed woman was floating in the air, beheading herself. Taeyong let out another scream. 

 

Taeyong was all silent during their entire date after watching the movie. Yuta felt so guilty of forcing Taeyong to watch horror movie with him. So when they got home, Yuta decided to approach Taeyong who's brushing his teeth inside their bathroom. 

"Yongie?" Yuta knocked and he can still hear Taeyong brushing his teeth. "Can I go inside?" Taeyong didn't say anything but he just unlocked the door knob as an answer. 

Yuta carefully opened the door but when he fully opened it, he didn't see Taeyong anywhere. "Tae?" 

"..." He heard nothing. Yuta can feel the cold air hitting his body, making him shiver. "Hey... I know that you're upset but you don't have to scare me like this... Well, I'm not afraid, I'm a manly man.." The last sentence were whispered. He walked towards the shower and carefully opened the curtain. 

"BOO!" Yuta screamed like a girl. 

"Manly man my ass." Taeyong laughed at Yuta's betrayed reaction. 

"I am!" Yuta protested.

"Oh.. really?" Taeyong smirked, inching towards his boyfriend to seduce him. "Then let me show you how to be real _manly_.. You still owe me something, Yukkuri..." Yuta was about to be buttered up from the kisses when they heard some plates fell from the kitchen. Both Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other, ran to their bedroom and screamed with all their might. 

 

 

 

Unknown to them both, a stray cat was lost and decided to enter the open window of their kitchen. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! *hides again and again*


End file.
